Big Brother
by Fayrandothneil
Summary: What if Danny had a younger sibling? This is what his life would be like! Just a collection of cute shorts becasue I can relate to them so much-just wihtout the ghost powers. PP never happened by the way, but TUE did. R&R please!
1. Starter

**I came up with this idea while driving back home from a full day of not being at home. I decided to keep this as like a little side project--like filling it with shorts (oneshots) and maybe a few part-ers. I always wondered what it would be like if Danny was an older sibling, and I know I won't get writer's block on this becasue I'm an expert at being an older sibling--it's such a drag but it can be fun at times too. Now I never had a sibling that's fourteen years younger then me, but it does happen--just look at my mom's boss--so with that thought in mind--happy reading!**

* * *

**_Default Opener--_**

"To bad Lancer decided to teach juniors again this year," Tucker said as he struggled with his book load in his bag.

"I know, it's like he's out to get us or something," Danny said, easily carrying his load because of his enhanced ghost strength—something that Tucker glared at him for.

"You would think the man would retire one of these days," Sam said, carrying her bag with the same ease as her boyfriend was, but only because she actually exercised.

Tucker's idea of an 'activity' was rubbing his thumbs against the joy sticks on his game-control.

"Can you guys slow down?" he panted as he saw his friends round the corner onto Danny's block.

"Can you speed up?" Sam asked sarcastically—she knew he really couldn't. "That's the problem with you carnivores, too much fat and protein in your diet."

"Don't you need fats and proteins?" Danny asked.

"Not as much as Tucker scoffs down in every meal," Sam scoffed. "He could feed a whole pride of lions with just his breakfast intake."

"Hey, I resent that!" Tucker yelled as he had just rounded the corner.

Sam and Danny waited for him on the stoop of Fenton Works and when the trio was once again complete, they went inside.

"Hey kids!" Jack Fenton said as he walked into the room, intent on going into the lab but his attention had been diverted with the door opening and he ran straight into the wall instead. "Well played wall, well played."

"Um, your dad does know he's talking to a badly painted wall right?" Sam whispered to Danny.

"I'm not sure," Danny said with a shrug. "I'll worry when he starts blasting it and he starts to accuse it of hiding ghosts."

"That's weird dude," Tucker said.

"It's normal to me," Danny said as he walked into the kitchen. "You should have seen what he did with the toaster when I was six. It's the whole reason why I won't eat toast anymore."

"What about turkey?" Tucker asked.

"Hey, you would want to run too if Thanksgiving dinner tried to eat you back," Danny defended himself. "Besides, Mom's been banned from cooking with any kinds of meats. The only things that don't come alive are her desserts."

"Then what do you eat man?" Tucker asked baffled.

"That is if you eat at all," Sam said taking a seat at the table.

Danny was about to answer when he almost tipped over as a restraint came and entrapped his legs. He looked down and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"Tyler, get off of me," Danny said, trying to get out of his younger brother's arms without phasing him off.

"Play with me Dan-Dan?" the three-year-old asked with a big smile at his older brother.

"Not now Ty," Danny said, finally shrugging him off of his legs, "I've got company."

"Hi Tuck! Hi Sam!" Ty waved at them.

"Hi Ty," the other two said at the same time.

"Come on guys, let's go up to my room," Danny grabbed his bag as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sam and Tucker followed him, Ty following as well.

"Ty, when I said 'guys' I meant Sam and Tucker, not you," Danny said turning around to see his brother at his bedroom door.

"But I want to play too," the toddler whined.

"We're not playing Ty, we're doing homework."

Ty gave him a blank look. Danny had to admit that he was kind of cute when he looked clueless. Ty had red hair like his mother and sister, but had the same intense blue eyes that his brother had. He was also a quarter of Danny's size which meant the three-year-old had to tip his head almost all of the way back to look his brother in the face.

"Here Dan-man, let me try," Tucker said, getting up and striding over.

He bent down to be on Ty's eye level and stared intently at the boy. Ty became a little nervous and eventually started to back away from the door and run back down the stairs.

"Mommy!" he yelled in fright.

"Wow, nice going Tuck," Danny clapped his friend on the shoulder in a job well done.

"Hey it freaks girls out, it had to do something with little kids," Tucker smiled.

"I think that was just plain mean," Sam said, frowning at the boys. "Ty just wanted to know what we were doing."

"He doesn't understand what we do Sam, no matter how many times we explain it," Danny grumbled, flipping his history text to the right page while going over to his desk. "It's like his brain starts over every morning and he forgets what he's been told the day before. Do you know how annoying it is to be asked the same questions over and over?"

"He's only three, he's bond to not understand some things," Sam scolded.

"Sam, the only things that he understands are those stupid Barney songs on PBS," Danny argued back. "Let's hurry up and get something done before he comes back."

"We should have gone over to my house to study," Tucker grumbled as he settled onto the bed with his history as well.

"Believe me Tuck, Ty would have found some way to bug us there too," Danny said as he flipped the page.

"Can we just concentrate on our homework and complain about Ty a little less?" Sam asked, getting really ticked off now.

"Sorry," Danny said shaking his head.

They had gotten at least three subjects done and were about to work on math when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh crap," Danny said looking out his window to see a familiar wish-granting ghost fly by. "It's show time guys."

"Right," they both said, gathering their books in a hurry and rushing down the stairs.

They said good bye to the Fenton parents and went outside. They waited for Danny to show up in the alley beside his house so that they could go after Desiree together, but Danny didn't show up as fast as he normally did.

"What's keeping him?" Tucker asked.

* * *

Inside Fenton Works, Danny had just about been ready to go ghost when Ty walked in on him.

"Play with me Dan-Dan?" Ty asked, seeing Tucker leave the house and thought it safe to go up to his brother's room and ask again.

"I can't play right now Ty, and do you know it's not nice to just walk in on people without knocking first?"

"Oh," Ty said, obviously confused.

He took a few steps back and knocked on the door then came rushing back in.

"Now will you play with me?" he asked eagerly.

"No Ty," Danny sighed. "I've got . . . important things to do right now. Now get out of my room."

"Play with me Dan-Dan!" Ty demanded, grabbing Danny's arm viciously and not letting go.

"Get off of me Tyler!" Danny demanded, but of course the toddler wouldn't give up very easily. "Tyler, get off before I throw you off!"

It was just a bluff of course, but Danny knew just how gullible his younger brother could be—apparently he wasn't gullible enough right now. Danny pried Ty's fingers from around his lower-arm and shoved him out of the room, shutting the door with a loud bang and locking it. Ty started to bang on the door but Danny ignored him, turning ghost and phasing through his wall.

"Where were you?" Sam asked him as they joined up in the alley.

"Held up by a midget," Danny grouched. "Are we going to get Desiree or not?"

His friends didn't say a word about it as they raced off after the ghost.

It was almost midnight when Danny returned home. He phased back into his room, hoping that no one noticed that he was gone for that long, and took out the thermos. It was almost completely full because Desiree wasn't the only one to decided to show up that night. Danny turned back human and unlocked his door to head downstairs and into the lab.

He looked down the hall to make sure no one was around. The coast was clear and he walked down to the lab quietly. The only sounds were the ping of the portal opening and closing as he finished flushing the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. He walked back upstairs and got ready for bed but he saw a lump in his bed covers when he walked back into his room.

"Ty what are you doing?" Danny asked him, pulling the covers off of the toddler.

Ty was asleep. He must have come in when Danny went downstairs to empty the thermos. Sighing, the teen hero scooped his younger brother into his arms and carried him to his own room. Ty's trundle bed was in the corner of what use to be Jazz's room before she went off to college in a different state. Danny tucked Ty in and was about to leave the room when he heard a noise coming from behind him.

"Dan-Dan?" Ty asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Ty," Danny said quietly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"But I can't find Hoodie," Ty whined sleepily.

Hoodie was Ty's favorite stuffed animal—a panda-bear with a green sweatshirt. He took it everywhere with him like his security blanket and he never went to sleep without it near him.

"When did you last see Hoodie?" Danny asked him.

"I don't know," Ty whined, looking ready to cry.

Danny walked back over to the bed and got on his hands and knees. He knew that if Ty went to bed with Hoodie, then the stuffed toy was most likely under the bed or night stand. His first guess was right as he brought the bear out from under the dusty realm of under the bed and handed it to Ty.

"Here he is," Danny said handing it to his brother. "Now sleep please?"

"Okay," Ty said, hugging the bear close to him.

Danny put the covers back over Ty's shoulders.

"'Night little bro," Danny said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Ty had already fallen back asleep.

Danny had gotten ready for bed and had climbed in said piece of furniture, when he jumped back out in surprise and disgust. Ty wasn't completely potty trained yet and this was yet more proof of that fact.

"I hope you don't make this a habit Ty," Danny grumbled as he grabbed his spare pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**I guess I should point a few things out here now that I think about it. Danny and his friends are now seventeen and just starting their junior year of highschool. I was seventeen when I started my junior year just becasue I was born in September. Ty's three so he was born when Danny was fourteen and when Jazz was sixteen--just like on the show. I'll explain more on the nickname Ty has for Danny in the next segment--and a lot more brotherly fluff then there was in this one. I need to get Danny to lighten up. **


	2. Part 1 1

**This is a little two-parter. They won't have titles but they will be put up in order so no worries about going to search through everything to try and find the right one. R&R please!**

* * *

"Ty, will you stop bouncing around please?"

Danny was beyond tiered. Babysitting his younger brother was exhaustive compared to ghost hunting all night. Ty just couldn't sit still.

"No," the toddler yelled, running back into the den and jumping on the couch.

"Ty come on, it's almost bed time, and Mom will kill me if I let you stay up past nine."

"No!"

Danny sighed and rubbed the side of his temples to forge off the coming migraine. He still had homework and a patrol to do later when his parents got back from the conference at the mayor's office. He really wished that Jazz were there to suffer with him.

"Come on Ty, I'm not in the mood!"

Danny made a dive for his brother but Ty was an expert at dodging by now. He leapt off the couch just as Danny's face made contact with the back of it. Ty laughed and ran upstairs. Danny growled and followed him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked over the phone.

"You really don't want to know," Danny said, trying to keep a hold of the phone and wring out his soaking shirt at the same time. "Bath time had become water-park themed tonight."

"Oh, sorry. How much do you have to mop up?"

"Not including the hallway?"

"How did water get out in the hallway?"

"Ty thought it would be fun to turn the bathroom into a swimming pool. Like he saw them do in those stupid cartoons."

Danny's shoes squished on the soaking carpet as he walked down to Ty's room. The three-year-old was still sound asleep in his bed. The fight after the whole bathroom ordeal really tired him out and Danny was grateful that his ghost side gave him some extra stamina to not be asleep himself at the moment.

"You still going on patrol tonight right?" Sam asked as he made his way to the hall closet to get the vacuum out.

"As soon as Mom and Dad get home," Danny confirmed.

"I'll leave you to your duties then," Sam smiled on the other end.

"See you later Sam."

Danny hung up the phone and groaned when he saw the drenched bathroom and hallway carpet. It was going to be a long night.

He had managed to get everything dried out by the time his parents had gotten home. From there he went straight out on patrol—luckily there was nothing big out that night besides the Box Ghost—and then went back home to try and cram in some homework. He was halfway through his math homework when he fell asleep at his desk.

Now, when it came to sleeping at desks, Danny was an expert at knowing which ones were comfortable enough to do so on. School desks were not one of them. He had slept through most of his afternoon classes—again—and was back-sore because of it.

"Man, you look like crap," Tucker commented at lunch while Danny was dozing off again.

"Lay off Tucker," Sam said, glaring at her friend. "Ty gave him a hard time last night."

"Oh come on, how hard can it be to watch one kid?"

Sam had babysat plenty of her younger cousins and could sympathize with Danny on this subject, Tucker on the other hand was an only child and his family wasn't very big.

"You want to sit for me tonight Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Sure, and I'll show you that it's no big deal."

"Five bucks says that you'll run out the door begging never to do it again," Sam said.

"Fine, it's a bet," Tucker said with confidence—boy was he wrong.

* * *

"Tonight was fun," Sam said as she and Danny walked up to his house.

"Yeah, it's rare when I get a ghost-free and brother-free night," Danny said, wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"We better see if I get that five bucks."

Danny used the spare key to unlock the door and was greeted by a mummified Tucker. His best friend mumbled a hello before he fell out onto the front of the stoop, face first.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked.

"Give you one guess," the techno geek said grumpily.

"Oh yeah, his favorite," Danny mumbled. "I better get some pants on him."

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked as she helped Tucker to his feet.

"Ty likes to read books. He can read already did you know that?"

"Fenton family of geniuses," Sam reminded him.

"Right, well, Ty got this new book from the library about Egyptians and mummies and all of that crap. I found out he likes to imitate what he reads."

"Harsh, but why would he need pants on?"

"Because little Egyptians didn't wear clothes at all," Tucker said in a high falsetto, trying to imitate Ty as best as he could—needless to say he was way off base. "I'm glad you guys got back when you did, he was really close to getting a fork and jamming it up my nose to try and pick my brains out."

"Ew."

"TUCKER!!!"

"Sounds like you're the one in trouble," Sam said smugly at Danny's frustrated yell.

Danny's face was almost completely red as he came up to the door, eyes on the verge of becoming lighting green.

"Why is my room covered in ecto-goop?" the raven-haired teen asked between clenched teeth.

"Uh, now that's a long story," Tucker shied away. "I'll just be going now."

With that, Tucker fled the Fenton household, toilet paper still tied around his ankle.

"I know where you live!" Danny shouted down the street at him.

"Oh darn!" Sam grumbled.

"What?"

"It looks like I won't get that five bucks after all."

"Are you going home or are you going to stay and help me clean up my room?"

"Bye, see you tomorrow," and after a peck on the cheek, Sam was gone as well.

Danny sighed and shut the door after she was out of sight. He knew a good moment couldn't last.

He made sure Ty was in the den, watching a movie before he went down to the lab and gathered the special cleaning material his parents invented to clean up goop. By the time he was done with his room, it was nearing midnight. Ty had already fallen asleep on the couch so Danny put him to bed, himself soon following.

He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but it felt like it hadn't been long before he heard the scream. Danny was thrown out of bed and landed on the floor hard. He had been startled and rolled out by accident, but he wasn't thinking about this as the scream was repeated.

"Ty!" he yelled, getting to his feet.

He barged into Ty's room and was horrified to see the bulk of Skulker holding his little brother hostage in his large metal fist.

"Ah, about time ghost child," the hunter said, pointing a gun at the Halfa's face.

Ty screamed again as the gun was fired and Danny was thrown back painfully into the hallway. Danny wished he had some weapons on him, he couldn't go ghost with his brother watching, he would blab to their parents for sure. Of course, was it really worth keeping his secret at his brother's expense?

"I finally have you whelp," Skulker said evilly, bringing the gun back down to Danny's face. "Now your head will rest on my mantel."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**


	3. Part 1 2

**_

* * *

_**

When we last left our hero and his little bro. . .

* * *

"Any last requests ghost-child?" Skulker asked as he let the gun loom close to Danny's nose.

"Just one," Danny said looking at Ty. "Hey Ty, can you show me what Mommy likes to do when a ghost attacks?"

"What kind of request is that?" Skulker asked confused, but he soon got his answer.

Ty, of course, had seen his mother in action before, and being the little child that he was, he loved to reenact her escapades—to the best of his imagination of course. With a shout, Ty attempted to make a ninja kick at Skulker's gut, only it ended up landing a little lower.

Danny winced when he saw the blow land but Ty was released instantly in favor of Skulker doubling over and tears coming to his un-dead eyes.

"Sorry dude, but you asked for it," Danny grinned at seeing his foe in such pain and in such a humiliating way.

Danny got up and grabbed Ty's hand, running for the safety of the lab. Danny could hear Skulker try and get back up, but it sounded like Ty did some real damage. Once in the basement, Danny grabbed one of the new Fenton Thermoses his dad had been working on all week and turned just in time to see the ghostly hunter phase through the ceiling of the lab and land with a thud on the tiled floor. Danny didn't hesitate to uncap the thermos and suck him in.

"Yeah Dan-Dan!" Ty cried in excitement, grabbing Danny's leg tightly as if in praise for the deed well done. "You kicked ghost butt!"

"Thanks pipsqueak," Danny ruffled Ty's red hair, "you're not too bad yourself. I think this ghost is going to think twice before messing with you again."

"I is brave!" Ty yelled happily.

"Yeah, but even brave people need to get to bed," Danny said, pushing Ty back up the stairs.

"Aw!" Ty whined. "I'm not sleepy!"

"If you go to sleep, the faster you'll be able to tell your friends what you did tonight at the park," Danny baited, and it worked.

Ty was back in bed and sleeping soundly as if Skulker had never come in and grabbed him.

"That was close," Danny said when he was back in the lab and flushing Skulker back into the portal. "I think I'm going to have to keep a better eye on Ty tomorrow."

Thank God tomorrow as a Saturday.

* * *

"So Ty kicked him in the—?"

"Yeah, square and center," Danny nodded, sipping from his drink.

Tucker laughed hard, pounding the table as if it would help him stop. Sam was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well.

"Why did Skulker take Ty anyway?" the Goth asked.

"You know, as bait," Danny shrugged. "If Skulker shows up again, I hope he'll leave Ty alone, but you never know. Mom's about to drop him off at the park with some of his friends. I'm going to keep an eye on him."

"Good luck," Sam said as her boyfriend rose to leave.

Tucker kept laughing.

"Remind me to sick Ty on him later," Danny said, grabbing his bag and leaving.

He found the alleyway by the diner clear and went ghost in the comfort of its shadows. He then flew invisibly to the park, spotting Ty and his friends right away. The four toddlers kept to the sandbox while Danny perched himself in a tree right over their heads. He could hear every word of Ty's as he explained to his friends on how he defeated a ghost last night. Of course the other boys were in awe of him, but Danny saw big trouble coming up behind his little brother.

"You're too small to fight a ghost," said a four-year-old as he knocked Ty's face into the sand. "You're too little to do anything."

True, Ty was the smallest out of them all, but Danny had been small to until his massive growth spurt last year. Still, making fun of Ty was grating on Danny's nerves—that kid was seriously close to having a few vital organs rearranged. Of course he was four and Danny Phantom couldn't pound on a four-year-old human kid. A four-year-old ghost?—now that is a different story.

"I'm not little," Ty argued, being stubborn like normal.

The bigger kid just kicked Ty back down and walked off, laughing as if it was funny. The other kids had scattered when the big kid came around and they weren't seen again when the bully had left, so Ty was left alone to cry out his frustration and hurt.

"Oh come on Ty, don't cry," Danny whispered to himself.

Ty sobbing stopped and he looked directly above his head, seeing Phantom looking down on him in the tree. Danny was surprised that he was heard and almost tumbled off of the limb when Ty planted his blue eyes on him. Ty backed up in fear of seeing Public Enemy #1 above his head, but he stopped when he heard Phantom speak again.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Danny said, trying to sound kind and less frightening, but it was hard with the dead-eco to your vocal chords.

Ty sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Are you bad?" Ty asked him, looking fearful but curious as well.

"No, I'm not bad," Danny shook his head.

"Dan-Dan and Jazzy think so too," Ty said. "Mommy and Daddy hurt you though. They don't like you."

"Don't I know it," Danny grumbled. "If you think I'm going to hurt you just because your parents don't like me, you're wrong."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around," Danny shifted his position on the limb so he could hang upside-down from his legs like he would on the jungle-gym.

This brought a giggle from Ty who saw the humor in it all.

"Heard you made a fool of Skulker last night," Danny said. "That was really brave of you, for a human."

"I is brave!" Ty stuck his chest out in pride from the compliment from Amity Park's own hero.

"Trust me pipsqueak, you're a lot braver then most humans. I got to get going."

"Bye!" Ty waved to the ghost as he flew past, but one thing bothered him—only Dan-Dan called him pipsqueak like that.

* * *

**_To be continued . . ._**


	4. Part 2 1

**_Well, I had better post this so I can study for that test tomorrow! I hate studying, but I did promise to post this and here it is. _**

* * *

"Isn't this great?" Jack Fenton asked his family as they continued to hike up the highway. "We're all together as a family! No more college tests for Jazz, no more midterms for Danny—just a nice, relaxing Spring Break out here in the woods."

"Dad, you plowed the RV into a semi," Danny said, glaring at his father's back.

"And that was after you swerved to miss that dog in the middle of the road," Jazz imputed.

"And that was after you tried to cut off someone to make it to the right exit and plow us off the freeway," Maddie interjected.

"Details, details," Jack shrugged off.

"And after the RV was wreaked, you told us to run for it so we wouldn't have to face the cops—again," Danny frowned irritably. "And now we're lost."

"We're not lost!" Jack took a device out of his back pocket and started to fiddle with it. "The Fenton Ghost Catcher can be recalibrated to act as a GPS System! We'll never be lost!"

In his enthusiasm, Jack accidently lost hold of the device and it managed to hide itself somewhere in the foliage.

"I'll get it!" he said, still smiling like the oaf he was.

"Well kids, it looks like we're taking a break," Maddie said going after her husband to make sure he didn't get even more lost.

Jazz sat down on a boulder that was nearby. Ty had been riding piggy back on Danny almost the whole way and had fallen asleep on Danny's shoulders.

"Uh Jazz, could you take him?" Danny asked his sister.

He bent down to her level and the college student gently pried Ty off of her other brother. Once relieved of his burden, Danny collapsed onto the ground, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe Dad did that," the raven haired teen grumbled.

"I can," Jazz grumped. "I can't believe I agreed to spend Spring Break with you guys! I could be in New York watching a Broadway show right now."

"Hey I'm not that bad," Danny frowned at his sister, sitting up.

"I never expect to see much of you," Jazz said, cuddling Ty. "You're always out fighting ghosts."

"You're one to talk," Danny snapped. "You're never home on the weekends anymore because you're too busy spending your time with some dude."

"How did you know about that?" Jazz's flashed surprise and annoyance at him.

Danny only smiled slyly in return, "What's the point of going invisible if I can't spy on my sis every now and then?"

"You didn't!?" she screeched. "I'm like three states away from here!"

"Yeah, but I know my way around. I can zip from the Bermuda Triangle to the Bad Lands and back, in like, five minutes. Spying on you takes no time at all."

Jazz's face turned a nice shade of red, but she didn't say anything.

"So," Danny tried to drag his sister back into the conversation, "what's his name?"

"Kevin," Jazz said in a clipped tone.

"Kevin who?"

"Kevin Gale, are you happy now?"

"No, I'll be happy when I can soak my aching feet in a warm tub, but I have nothing else to do."

"True, I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about him to you—if you never tell Mom and Dad."

"Promise, they get all gushy when Sam and I are around anyway—I can't imagine what it would be like for you. Constant phone calls, embarrassing e-mails, maybe even a surprise visit!"

Jazz shuddered. Her parents were brilliant inventors, but when it came to their kids, the term 'personal space' didn't exist in their vocabulary. Jazz would be horrified if her parents found out she was dating. No one would date her—besides for her looks—back in high school. In college, she could start over, where no one knew her—or her crazy ghost-hunting obsessive parents.

"He has no idea who you're parents are does he?" Danny asked at the look on her face.

"No, all he knows is that Mom and Dad are inventors for the government, that's it."

"So, what about us?" Danny inclined towards the sleeping Tyler in her lap.

"Oh, I said that Ty was the cutest thing on the planet, and that you weren't," Jazz smiled.

"Hey," Danny said in fake offense, "I prefer to be called average."

"You, average?"

"Well that's what I think. You can tell your boyfriend anything you want about me, but when he has to come visit, I'll fix his opinion right away."

"Oh no, he is never coming to that monstrosity Mom and Dad call a house."

"I call it a house too you know, and when is he going to see it? After the wedding? Come on Jazz, every guy gets curious about his girl's parents. He knows he has to get through them to get your hand, if he's planning on going that far."

"And you know this how?"

"Have you ever met Sam's parents? I'm still not on their good side after a year. Every guy knows you have to get the approval of the parents or guardian—it's like law or something."

"I call it your hero-complex Danny."

"Just trust me. Kevin is going to be asking to see Mom and Dad, and knowing you, you won't let him take a peek at a picture."

"You got that right!"

"I found it!" Jack boomed as he came over to where the kids were sitting.

"GHOST!!" Ty yelled, startled awake by his father's large voice.

"Well, we know who's going to be taking over the family business," Danny said as he stared at Ty for a moment. "Come on pipsqueak, let's go home."

Ty climbed back onto Danny's back and the three siblings followed their parents further up the highway. There a senior-citizens bus—back from its visit to the dentures museum—took pity on the Fentons and drove them back into the Amity Park city limits before going back to Elmerton.

"Old people are smelly," Ty said after they had spotted their house.

"Yeah," Danny shrugged, Ty still on his shoulders.

"Aren't you getting tiered sweety?" Maddie asked him. "You know Ty can walk for awhile."

"No, I'm fine," Danny shook his head and continued on past his mother.

Phantom's strength and stamina was stronger than a human's and Danny was careful never to show it, but he had forgotten with carrying his little brother around. Ty had felt light as a feather all day, in fact, he had almost forgotten he was there until Ty spoke up earlier.

_I'll have to play bad-back all day tomorrow, _he groaned in his thoughts.

"Dan-Dan, you're cold," Ty shivered.

"Huh?"

Danny saw his breath before his eyes and his eyes widened in fear.

He turned his head around to try and find it, but he found himself and Ty in the air, his shoulders in pain by the talons of one of the buzzards clutching him like a fragile package. Ty screamed in fear, Danny yelled in surprise, Jazz called their names, their parents stood dumbfounded by what had just happened. They were covered by the clouds before Danny could yell at them to get help—specifically for Jazz to get Sam and Tucker.

Ty was crushing his windpipe from holding on and trying not to fall off, the toddler was whimpering sadly as he buried his head into the back of Danny's neck.

"Let us go you pigeon!" Danny insulted the ghost bird while trying to punch at one of its legs.

"I'm a vulture!" the ghost yelled in bad English.

"Hold on Ty, I've got a plan," Danny whispered to his little brother.

Danny swung his free legs like he would on a swing-set, trying to get as much momentum as he could. When he could almost touch the bird's chest with his feet, he slammed the souls of his shoes into the last swing, knocking the bird out of the sky and letting him go—Ty along with him.

Ty screamed as the feeling of free-falling hit him. Danny was about to go ghost and get out of there, but the chilling waters of Lake Eerie managed to grab him first. They connected with the surface harshly, the water smacking into them almost like liquid cement. Danny felt his head smash into something else once he submerged, but he ignored it and kept a death-grip on Ty. He kicked for all he was worth and broke the surface of the lake, gasping for air. He heard Ty do the same and was relieved to know he wasn't knocked unconscious.

"Hold on Ty," Danny said weakly. "Grab my neck and don't let go."

Ty grabbed Danny's throat again and the Halfa kicked back to shore, but it was a challenge in wet clothes and since they had been put pretty much in the middle of nowhere, shore was almost a half mile away. Danny began to feel light headed at the final stretch of his swim and collapsed onto the course sandy land once he dragged himself out of the water.

"Dan-Dan?" Ty had fallen off of his back once they hit land and now the three-year-old was looking at his hands in fear and confusion.

Ty held his hands up for Danny to inspect and the Halfa gulped. Blood- it was blood. Danny put his own hand to his head, feeling the stickiness of the red liquid and brought his hand back to see it painted crimson. He must have hit his head on a rock when they hit the water.

His world swayed and he could vaguely hear Ty calling his name, but it was no use. He hit the sand again out of exhaustion and his head wound forcing him there. The last thing he was aware of was the giant shadow that had engulfed his brother before he passed out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**


	5. Part 2 2

**_Yeah, this one was long overdue. Sorry about the wait guys! _**

* * *

Danny sluggishly opened his eyes to see that it was dark. He saw shadows flickering on the ceiling above him so he knew he wasn't blind. His head was throbbing slightly, but it was nothing that he wasn't use to. He fell on his head all of the time and he recognized the side effects after his healing powers took care of the wound—but just how he got it was intriguing him. He didn't remember hitting his head. The last thing he remembered was talking with Jazz in the forest while their parents searched for the Fenton Finder that had gotten thrown into the bushes.

"Ty?" he asked, voice cracking from dryness. "Ty where are you?"

He sat up, only to lay back down when his head spun violently.

"Dan-Dan?"

Danny felt Ty's hands on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

"What's going on?" Danny asked him.

Before Ty could answer, a large hairy foot came down close to his head. Danny held his breath, hearing Ty whimper beside him. Slowly, as if afraid to trigger something, Danny lifted his eyes upwards and saw a massive black animal hovering over both Ty and himself. The sharp green eyes stared at him for a moment, then—it licked him across the face.

"Wulf," Danny recognized the ghost, letting the nervous breath escape him in relief. "Thank the Zone it's only you."

Wulf only wagged his tail in happiness. Ty however buried his face in Danny's shoulder and whimpered louder.

"Ty, it's alright," Danny coaxed his younger brother to look up at him. "Wulf's a good guy. He saved us remember?"

Ty glanced up at Wulf again, but shrunk away, still unsure of the giant dog.

"Wulf, where are we?" Danny asked the ghost.

"Home," Wulf grunted out.

"Your home you mean. Okay, that means we're near the lake. How did we get here Wulf? I can't remember."

"Fell from sky," Wulf said, doing a nose dive with his paw to illustrate his point.

"What? Oh right, obnoxious vulture ghost grabbed us," Danny rolled his eyes, remembering everything now. "Mom and Dad are going to be so worried. Wait, how long have I been out?"

Wulf shrugged his shoulders, unsure on how to tell the half-ghost the exact time since he didn't count in the same way humans did.

"Moon risen," the ghost dog said, hoping that would be enough.

"Okay, a few hours at most," Danny said, shutting his eyes trying to sit up.

He cringed at the pain his head was causing him, but was determined to get a better look at his surroundings. He managed to sit upright, but almost fell over again from his lack of balance. Wulf helped him by putting a large paw on his back to keep him straight.

"Thanks Wulf," Danny said sluggishly. "Lean me on the wall."

Wulf picked up his friend and set him beside massive walls of the hidden cave. Danny leaned his head on the cool rock and sighed, just because there was nothing else to do. Danny saw Ty now, and he didn't look any worse for wear. His clothes were still wet from the dive they took in the lake, his face all dirty and scratched up, but nothing was broken. Ty was shivering though, as if he was freezing.

Danny felt the coolness of the walls again and realized that it was cold outside. He wouldn't be affected because of his half-dead status, but to a very human Ty, he could develop hypothermia because of his wet clothing.

"Ty, come over here," Danny motioned for Ty to join him.

The toddler did as he was told, running up to Danny's side and shivering into his shirt. Danny wrapped his arms around him, trying to keep Ty warm.

"Wulf, can you build a fire for Ty?" Danny asked the ghost.

Wulf only nodded and proceeded to do as he was asked.

"I want to go home," Ty whined after a few minutes of silence in the cave.

"I know bud," Danny held him tighter, rubbing his small arms for warmth. "I do to."

"I'm hungry."

"Wulf can find us something, I'm sure."

By now, Wulf had a good fire going and had overheard their conversation. He went over to a deeper part of the cave and rummaged around for a time before coming back with a few choice fruits in his paws.

"Eat," he grunted out, making Ty flinch in Danny's grasp.

"Thank you Wulf," Danny said, taking the fruit and giving it to Ty.

The ghost dog stared at Ty for a moment, and then walked away, closer to the entrance of his home as if looking for an intruder.

"Dan-Dan, that's a ghost right?" Ty asked, warily looking at the black creature.

"Yes Ty, he is," Danny said, looking at Wulf too, but was more interested as to why the ghost was sitting there.

"How come he isn't hurting us?"

Ty's question caught Danny off guard. He had known Wulf for a while now and the idea that Wulf would hurt a human was absolutely ludicrous.

"Wulf's a nice ghost," Danny explained. "He's helped me a lot when I was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Here was a problem. Danny would have to lie to Ty, but try and keep the truth in there somehow.

"Okay Ty, it's a little complicated to explain how he helped me, but just know that if a ghost attacks us, then you're safe with him. Okay?"

Ty nodded, looking up at Danny with large blue eyes.

"And don't worry about getting home. Once I can walk, we'll find a way out of here."

The two spent the night in Wulf's cave. Ty shivering when the night wind came in and blew on his already chilled skin. Danny wasn't exactly the warmest source on the planet, but he was better than nothing. Ty clung desperately to Danny as he slept, scared of the monsters in his dreams. Danny got little sleep that night, always waking up every hour or so to make sure Ty was okay. Wulf kept a watch at the entrance, not sleeping at all. Danny wondered the whole night if there was something out there, watching them from the outside. He tried to ask Wulf about it, but the ghost didn't reply.

Something must be wrong, Danny's pessimistic mind concluded.

Near dawn, his assumption was right. The whole cave shook with the roar of some creature outside. Ty woke up and started to scream. Danny clamped a hand over his mouth to shush him. He stared at Ty with hard eyes, trying to convey the message that he needed to be quiet. Ty nodded and Danny slowly took his hand away from Ty's mouth. Wulf had already leapt out into battle.

The blood-curling snarls and screams of a wild fight flooded the cave, making them both shiver. Danny had never heard Wulf fight so fiercely, and he had never heard the shouts of the other beast out there with his friend.

"Dan Dan, what's going on?" Ty whispered.

"Don't know, but we have to get out of here."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**


	6. Part 2 3

_**Yeah, this one sucks but I'm tired of trying to think of a good ending to this short. This was the best I could come up with so I could start on the next one. So enjoy the filler.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Danny sat up in bed, looking at the two shocked faces of his friends.

"A cougar?" Sam asked, eyes wide. "They aren't native to this area."

"That's what Wulf was fighting," Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Tossed it around the cave, making it bump into the walls and stuff, but it still kept coming at him. Ty made himself known when it landed close to us and then it started to come towards him."

"What did you do?" Tucker asked, on the edge of his seat.

"I shoved out my foot and planted it in the cat's face," Danny answered, sounding shocked that the stunt had worked. "That's how I twisted my ankle, cougar heads are hard."

"So Ty's okay?" Sam asked.

"He's a little shaken up, but okay. I was glad to see Jazz come with the RV fresh from the shop and that stupid Boomerang hitting the back of my head after Wulf tossed that cat out."

"So your head is okay?"

"Yeah, sore, but okay. I just have to lay here from the rest of Spring Break because of the busted ankle."

He glared at said ankle, hating it for not standing up to a giant mountain cat when he could depend on it when facing the dead on a daily basis.

"Can you guys keep an eye on things for me?" by this, Danny meant the ghost hunting.

"Already on it," Tucker saluted. "Get some rest man."

Tucker walked out, leaving Danny alone with Sam.

"I had better go too," she sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, can you get some dirt on Jazz's new boy friend?" Danny asked her.

"Got a name?"

"Kevin Gale."

"I'll do my best," she smiled at him before leaving the room.

Danny frowned, looking around his room for something to do. Deciding he wanted the silence to end, he grabbed his remote and turned on the T. V. though there wasn't anything good on—like always. He left it on a home-and-garden show, turning the volume down to a mere murmur and slouched his back on the head rest of his bed.

"This Spring Break so sucks," he moaned.


	7. Part 3 1

_**I LIVE! Alright, here's part 1 of this update.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Star didn't count herself as one of the unfortunate, but sometimes, it sure felt like it. She might have been Paulina's satellite, but that didn't mean she had all of the benefits that Paulina had. She didn't have a rich father, she wasn't spoiled rotten, she didn't have wavy black hair or incredible legs that looked good in a cheerleader outfit, and she didn't have a boyfriend. She had to face reality, Kwan was a happy-go-lucky idiot. All he talked about was football or the latest nerd he had wailed on in the hallway of Casper High. Breaking up with him wasn't a heart breaker, but it was a social killer. Paulina still hung out with her, but she was more out of the loop than usual, and she had a feeling that she was going to be replaced. Paulina had been talking with a great number of girls on the squad, some had been fighting for her spot beside Paulina for years, and getting kicked out of the cheer squad was probably not far behind. Having a boyfriend may not be on the academic terms to be on the squad, but the adults really didn't run the squad anymore and Star knew it. Plus, she had to fill in for her parents more than ever now.

About a year ago, her single aunt had been in an accident and gotten herself killed. Her two kids had nowhere else to go so they stayed with her and her parents. Of course the kids were five and three. One just entered kindergarten and the other was too small for school at all and had to go to a daycare while Star's parents worked and she was at school. After school, she had to pick up both of them and take them home and watch them until her parents got home to take over. The only up side to all of this baby sitting was the money and the use of the car she had to drive the kids around in, but it was a minivan and not a cool car by teen standards at all.

She sighed heavily as she pulled said minivan into Amity Daycare and parked it. She slouched in the driver seat and turned the car off.

"I hate my life," she mumbled as she stepped out of the van and walked up to the entrance, just as another class mate was as well.

"Fenton?" she asked, wondering what he was doing here.

She knew that sometimes the A-list would pay off nerds to spy on someone, mainly other A-listers. She didn't think Fenton was the kind of person to do such a thing, but everybody had their price and the A-list was never running out of their parent's money. Fenton looked up at her and blinked.

"Hey Star, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The surprise seemed genuine enough, but Star knew Fenton could pull the dumb look off pretty good with the teachers.

"None of your business," she spat at him.

"Alright," he shrugged and walked into the building.

She reluctantly followed. Star watched Fenton walk up to the front desk and say something. The woman nodded and told him to have a seat beside the desk. Star approached the desk next, leaning over and talking quietly so Fenton couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I'm here to pick up Mia," she said to the old woman.

"I know Star, you're in here every weekday," she smiled pleasantly up at the teen. "Just take a seat by Danny, they should be in soon from the play ground out back."

Star frowned at being reminded she was in here nearly every day and took a seat by Fenton as she was told. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. It was kind of creepy having this looser look at her like that.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed.

"I didn't know you were Mia's cousin," he said, not seeming to be effected by her bad mood.

"What! How did you know that?"

"She's one of Ty's best friends."

"Who's Ty?"

Her question was answered when a red-headed little boy came rushing up to them and tackled Danny down in the chair.

"You're here!" the boy squealed in delight.

"Ty, I'm always here," Danny shrugged the boy off, but he was smiling while he was doing it. "Now go get your stuff and we'll go home."

The boy nodded and rushed off to the room where Star saw Mia walk out with her bag on her shoulders, not looking to happy.

"Hey Mia," Danny smiled at her.

"Hi," the younger girl said quietly and walked past them, Star getting up and following her to the door.

Star opened the van door so Mia could jump in, still wondering who that kid was with Fenton. Once Mia strapped herself in her car seat, Star started up the car so they could go pick up Tony, Mia's brother, from the Kid's Club at the elementary school. Star absentmindedly turned the key in the socket, but when she didn't hear the sound of the engine revving, she tried again. It sounded like it would start, but the hopeful sounds dwindled into sputtering coughs from the engine. Star growled and would have cursed, but Mia was in the car, so instead she slammed her head on the wheel. The sudden blare of the horn however shocked her and made her sit up in shock.

"Why aren't we moving?" Mia asked after watching her cousin hurt herself.

"It won't start," Star moaned, turning the key again but with the same results as before. "What do I do now?"

A tap on the window made Star's head turn. She glared at Fenton who was standing outside the door, looking concerned. She rolled down the window with the intention to tell him to go away, but he spoke first.

"Need some help?" he asked.

Star was about to turn him down, but she stopped herself from doing so. Fenton might be her only chance to get out of here and get to Tony on time. She didn't say anything to him, but she popped the hood and slid down in the seat while Fenton lifted the hood to see what was going on.

"Nothing's wrong there," Fenton said as he slammed the lid shut. "Check your gages, you low on anything?"

Star looked down at the gages behind the dusty glass of the steering wheel. She couldn't believe it.

"No gas," she muttered. "Of course it would be this simple."

"Hang on, I've got a tank in the RV. I'll fill you up enough to where you can get to a gas station," Fenton said as he started to walk over to that monstrosity that his family called a car.

The little guy from earlier followed him and Fenton opened up the car door so he could sit in the back seat and wait while Fenton grabbed the tank of gas and walked back over to the minivan. Star watched him skeptically as he opened the gas tank and poured the gas from the dirty yellow top of the red container. After a few minutes, Fenton shut the cap and gave her a thumb's up. Star turned the key and the car came to life, the gage needle just above empty.

"That should get you to the gas station around the corner," Fenton said as he came back up to the window.

"Um, thanks, that was really nice of you," Star said, not really knowing what to say to him since she wasn't use to talking nice with a nerd.

"No prob," Fenton smiled, and Star found it kind of cute, no wonder half of the younger grade population found him cute. "Well, see ya in school tomorrow."

"Uh, Fenton wait," Star stopped him before he walked off. "Um, I kind of have to ask you something."

"No, I don't know anything about the ghost boy," Fenton said with a scowl and an air of annoyance that was very thick.

"No not that," Star rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of failing English Comp, and I know you're good at that stuff."

"You want me to help you study?" Fenton sounded surprised as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I can try, but I don't know when I'm free. My parents are out of town on a ghost hunt and I'm stuck watching Ty for the whole weekend."

"Well, Mom and Dad work all weekend, so how about we just babysit together?" Star suggested. "We can do it at my place."

"Sounds like a plan," Danny half smiled. "It could work."

"Good, because if I fail this, my parents are going to ground me until I graduate—collage!"

"Alright, if it's that bad, then I can make it work."

"Uh, don't tell anyone about this please?" Star almost begged him. "If I get caught getting help from a nerd, I'll get kicked out for sure."

"There's nothing wrong in asking for help Star," Danny said, frowning at what she said, "but I'll do as you ask."

"Dan-Dan," a smaller voice piped up. "Let's go!"

"Alright pipsqueak," Danny said as he looked down at the red-headed boy who was tugging on his leg. "See ya Star, I get to get the monster home so he can have his snack."

"Snicker doodles!" Ty jumped in the air excitedly as he ran for the RV to get in his seat.


End file.
